


Cold Shower

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 17:38:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4885750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jo's finally home for a nice relaxing weekend but it turns out his boiler has broken...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Shower

**Author's Note:**

  * For [writtenfripperies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writtenfripperies/gifts).



Jo's home again, it's a cold October morning and he's got a rare weekend off before heading out to Russia.  There's nothing planned apart from relaxing and catching up on his TV series but first he's going to enjoy a nice long shower.

He sets the water running, the sound of it splashing down is soothing and he steps in, ready for the warm water to caress him.  Instead he gets pelted with freezing cold water, causing him to scream and jump out of the shower. Jo tries the tap, hoping that it's just the shower that's stopped working but the water only gets colder the longer he runs it.  He considers trying to boil the kettle and fill the bath but his logical brain kicks in and works out that by the time he's done that he'd be quicker just driving to his dad's and using their shower.  But visiting his parents means having to talk about his future and he would love not to think about that for a while.

He ends up searching the internet for repair companies until he finds one that guarantees someone will be out in less than an hour, he'd rather not spend the day cold if he can help it.

Phone call made he slips into his warmest hoodie and makes himself a cup of tea. Temptation calls out for him to open the biscuits he has stashed away for emergencies but he can hear his trainer's voice chiding him and he leaves the biscuits where they are with a sigh.

Jo's half watching the TV, catching up on all the programmes that he's missed, but the biscuits are calling out to him and he finds himself standing in the kitchen, tearing the packet open with hesitant movements, as though something might leap out once it's open.

He's just about to dunk it in his tea, when a knock at the door causes him to jump, dropping the biscuit into his tea.  Jo leaps towards the door, but nothing prepares him for the sight of the repair man standing on the other side of the door.  He was expecting someone unkempt and older, not this beautiful blond angel, overalls scruffy from his previous jobs, but his hair is still perfect and there's a cheeky grin on his face which sends Jo's libido into overdrive.

"Hi, I'm Kevin." Jo's mind is still reeling from the soft breathless voice, and when he says nothing, Kevin adds, "From Speedy Home Repairs?"

Jo mentally gives himself a slap and manages to string a sentence together. "I'm Jo, thanks so much for coming." He sounds far too grateful for Kevin's help and he's sure that Kevin must have already labelled him 'creepy'.

"Where's the boiler?" Kevin asks, still smiling and cheery.

"This way." Jo motions to the kitchen, unsure of why he's pointing when Kevin's going to follow him, watching with appreciation as Kevin wipes his feet before entering. "Would you like a cup of tea?"

"Mmm, thanks." Kevin's already got a little flashlight out and is studying the boiler while the Jo busies himself making the tea.

"How do you take it?"

"White and sweet, like my men," Kevin says, and Jo can't help but grin as he heaps three sugars into the mug.

He hands the cup of tea over to Kevin, their eyes meeting for the first time and a blush creeps over his face. Jo can't believe that he's flirting with the repair guy but it's been so long since he's had any attention at all, and it feels like his soul is soaking it all up, storing it away for a rainy day.

"Thanks. I just need to check the control timer." Jo nods as Kevin slinks into the hall, he tries not to stare at his nice round rear swaying as he walks but he just doesn't have the self-control.

Kevin's slurping at his tea as he prods at the controller, brow furrowed as he tries to puzzle out what's wrong with it.  He turns back to Jo and gives him a sad look while shaking his head.

"Not good news," Jo says.

"The batteries are dead," Kevin says, laughing as he holds out the two offending items for Jo to see. "Do you have any spares?"

"Um. Maybe?" Jo heads off in search of two AA batteries, the remotes are all the tiny ones, so they won't do and there's none in the usual place for spares.  When he remembers what might have the right size batteries he turns crimson before scurrying upstairs.

Under his bed hides a box, an ordinary looking brown box, which contains a collection of things that he wouldn't want people to see. Including a large thick vibrator that he knows has working batteries.

He's trying to get it open when he hears a sound by the door.

"I was going to say, I think I have batteries in the van," Kevin says. Jo just wants the earth to open up and swallow him, his eyes are wide and he can't think of a course of action that would make this situation better. "No surprise you're single if you're looking for a guy to match that."

Jo's still holding the vibrator like it's about to attack him, hoping that if he stares at it enough it will disappear into a puff of smoke. "I travel a lot for work," Jo says, as though it explains everything, "So I don't have time for a relationship."

Kevin leans against the door, looking like a model before sliding out of the straps of his overalls, revealing a glimpse of his tattoos as Jo gasps. "Maybe I could help with that too." Kevin's hand is wandering down to his crotch before palming at it, making sure Jo has no doubt as to what he's offering.

Jo nods and Kevin slips out of his top, revealing a large intricate chest tattoo, and a set of toned muscles that ripple as he pulls the tee over his head.  He rests his wrists on the doorframe above his head, showing off as Jo sits on the edge of the bed, hand slipping into his joggers to show his appreciation of the effort Kevin's going to.

Kevin strides forwards, toeing off his boots as he walks towards Jo, stopping just out of arms reach before allowing his overalls to fall down around his ankles.

"I want to watch you play with it," Kevin says, he's biting on his lip and his voice is more sensuous than it was before, which Jo didn't think was possible but his heart races at the sound of it.

Jo unzips his hoodie to reveal his hairy chest, Kevin bites his finger when he sees it, and Jo has to take a deep breath to stop himself rushing.  He plans to show Kevin that he can give as good as he gets, tease him until he's ready to burst.

Once he's out the hoodie he stretches his arms behind his back, flexing and showing off until Kevin moans, before sliding out of his bottoms, revealing the fact that he didn't bother with underwear this morning.  Kevin starts to move forwards but Jo holds his hand up. "Not yet." Jo's enjoying being in control, he can already see how much Kevin wants him.

He grabs the lube and lies back on the bed, arse propped up on pillows so that Kevin can get a good view, and he lubes up the vibrator before locking eyes with Kevin, making sure that he's watching as he slides it in, moaning out loud for his benefit as he delights in the sensation of being filled, heightened by having an admiring audience. Kevin groans as Jo gets it all the way in, he looks filthy with his legs spread wide, hole stretched to the limit, thrusting with rhythmic intent as he arches his back, trying to find that sweet spot.

Jo changes the pace, he watches Kevin fidget with the hem of his boxers, erection straining against the now damp fabric. "Condoms are in the box."

Kevin tears at the foil wrapper with his teeth, he even manages to make that look sensual. Jo's waiting for Kevin to put it on himself but he's crawling onto the bed beside him and sliding it over Jo's leaking cock.

Jo watches in amazement as Kevin straddles him, before reaching a hand behind to take control of the vibrator.  He sinks down onto Jo with one smooth motion, moaning like a porn star as he takes it all, and Jo ends up panting with little shallow breaths to stop himself coming. Kevin's so tight around him, he's flexing his muscles to squeeze Jo's cock and grinning as he does it, teasing him until Jo can take it no longer.

"Fuck me, fuck me now."

Jo's words snap Kevin into action, rolling his hips as he rides his cock and the way his arm moves as he thrusts the vibrator makes it look like the angel is flapping their wings for him.

Kevin's moans turn to breathless whimpers, his eyes are scrunched up in pleasure, and his smile is full of mischief.  Jo's about to reach out and stroke Kevin to his release, he loves to make sure his partner is satisfied first when he finds out why Kevin is grinning.  He's found the button on the vibrator and it's buzzing into life.  Jo's senses are overloaded, the moans, the snug warmth, feeling full and stretched, and now the wonderful vibrations are hitting that spot, pushing him over the edge into a dizzying orgasm.

Jo's writhing on the bed as Kevin's come splatters over him, covering his chest. He watches the sweat run down Kevin's heaving chest, panting as he flops down on top of Jo, not caring about the mess. Kevin kisses the side of Jo's neck, as Jo strokes his soft hair, a tender gesture that's far more intimate than anything they've just got up to. He angles Kevin's head so that he can kiss him; his rough, chapped lips are strangely alluring and the way he sighs makes Jo's soul smile.

Kevin cuddles back into Jo's chest, playing with his sticky chest hair as his breathing returns to normal.

"We should check that your shower works."

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
